My One-sided Conversation with My Lover
by SonataDevil
Summary: It has been 40 years since Juvia's passing. and her widowed lover had come to her grave to have a chat with her, talking about the times they had spent together. From the time they met, to the time she left. Follow Gray Fullbuster on a sad talk about the past with his lover. For EsteVamp4998's FT Writing Challenge 4! A Gruvia one-shot !


**Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! SonataDevil here! Well, this is for EsteVamp4998's FT writing challenge 4! I really enjoy writing and sharing my stories for other fellow FT fans, but in this story, I don't hate Juvia, it was a criteria for the challenge and so, I have to make her, well... dead... Sorry for all the Juvia fans, and I really like her as well! But now, let's just get on with the story, enjoy! And thank you for clicking on this story~!`(*****_*****)****′**

* * *

_At the graveyard, where Juvia is buried..._

**_Gray POV_**

_It has been 40 years since Juvia's death, hasn't it? Has it been that long? Ah, how time passes by so quickly... _It was the love of my life's fortieth death anniversary. "Hey there, Juvia. Sorry, I have been busy for the past 10 years, and didn't have the time to come and visit you. But now, I've retired, so I have all the time in the world to spend the rest of my remaining time with you, talking and telling you jokes. It's funny, y'know, it's like having a conversation with your lover, and yet, it feels like she's there, just listening to you patiently."

I smiled as I sat myself down beside where her body is supposedly is buried at and placed the bouquet of forget-me-nots on the gravestone. "Look, Juvia, I got you your favourite flowers, a bouquet of forget-me-nots. I remembered how you said that they symbolised true love and that its colour reminded you of the rain. I also got you this raindrop toy to go with the bouquet, I remember that you said that you loved the rain and toys, so I got you this to make you happy."

"Juvia, do you remember the time when we first met? It was on the streets and you were soaked to the skin. I offered you my umbrella, saying that you might catch a cold in the rain, but you were just so stubborn, and in the end, I had to force you take it and run home as quick as possible. I believe that happened when we were in high school, young 16-years-olds. And now, I'm an old 68-year-old talking to you, a beauty in the ground, body still the same, so young and I bet there's not a wrinkle on your porcelain face." I joked around, laughing, and I imagined that Juvia giggled, sounding so bubbly as she had always been till the day she had passed.

I closed my eyes and memories of the day that Juvia had transferred to my school, Fairy High.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just settled down in my seat, face with a minor bruise, that actually hurt, after a match with Flamehead Natsu Dragneel. Our relationship is like, we don't hate each other, yet we don't really find the other a friend., so I guess, you can call us frienemies. Our teacher, Ms Mirajane Struass, or Mira as we call her, had just entered the room with a bulky tall guy with a hell lot of piercings who has long hair like a girl's and a blue headed girl._

**_That chick looks familiar... Oh yeah, she's that stubborn girl who I gave my umbrella two weeks ago... I wonder why she's here._**

_"Good morning class! We have two new students who had just transferred from Phantom High and can you please introduce and share something interesting about yourselves?" Mira turned to them and smiled. _

_The guy in piercings with girly hair just said "Gajeel Redfox." And the blue haired girl grinned and exclaimed, "Juvia is Juvia Lockser! Juvia loves the rain and came here to be with Gray-sama!" Juvia then blushed and I was stunned, thinking: **Why the hell would she transfer here just to be with me? And why me? And is it because of the umbrella thing?**_

_Mira then told Juvia to sit beside me and girly hair to sit behind our class's tied first with her best friend smarty pants, Levy McGarden. When Juvia sat down in her seat, she was looking at me with heart in our eyes and then I was kinda bothered and then ignored her for the rest of the day._

_During lunch break, I was sitting in a table with our student body president, Erza Scarlet, her boyfriend and vice-president, Jellal Fernandez, Flamehead and his girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia, young juniors Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt Levy and Mira's younger sister, Lisanna when Girly Hair and Juvia were invited by Erza invited them to sit with us because they couldn't find a seat in the cafeteria._

_ We found out that Phantom High was terrible. the principal there had some spies, making students do illegal things and Juvia said that she used to bully some people and now feels guilty about it, so she transferred here and Girly Hair Gajeel came here to find a new take in life, for he was also a bully in Phantom High and has realized his mistakes._

_I was rather relieved to know that they won't bully anyone anymore, or else it would ruin Fairy High's reputation even more and when I say even more, I mean that Natsu and I were often making trouble for the school and we don't need anymore troublemakers like us. High schools should have at least two troublemakers, and not any more, or else the school would be dubbed as a school for no good people, and our Principal Makarov Dreyar, or Gramps, would explode._

_Flamebreath told us that he already knew Gajeel because of their parents or something, anyways, after that the girls took Juvia on a tour, I went on a nap on the rooftop while the other dudes took Gajeel to have a game of basketball. During my nap, I felt like I was being spied on and then jut took it as my imagination. When I was leaving the rooftop, I saw Juvia with a camera and she ran after me, I shouted "Stalker!" and then took off for class or any other place that I could think of to hide from my new stalker, Juvia Lockser._

_*Flashback End*_

"Haha, I remembered that from that day on, the other guys were referring you as my stalker when you were not around. Now that I think about it, we did seem a bit too much, sorry Juvia. And you were literally stalking me and I still remember the time we had a project with Gajeel, levy, Natsu and Lucy and when we came to your room, you had pictures of me and plushies of me all over your walls and on your bed. Honestly, I was kinda creeped out, but now, I am the one keeping all those things for you."

I put down a picture of a doll of me on the grave and continued, "When we graduated from high school, we coincidentally got into the same university, and when you confessed seriously and demanded an answer, we were about 21 years old, and," I took a big breath, "I rejected you. I know that you already know, but I just feel like saying it, I really regret my decision back then, or else you would still be living and happily married to me and enjoying our last years together in peace. Back then, I was already in love with you, but I didn't want to tie you down with my kidney failure, I thought that you would be better off with a healthy person who can keep you company, a person who truly cared for you and someone who was better than me."

I looked down, as if ashamed and is not able to look at my lover in the eye. "Then you met Lyon, at first, I introduced him to you for he as sort of like an older brother to me back then, but little did I know that it caused your life to be more miserable in future instead, it's all my fault that you turned out this way... You two fell in love, he was nice to you at first, then both of you decided to get married, I mean, you guys had dated for only 6 months and I knew that you were happy, so I put my true feelings for you away and just watched you marry him. After a couple of months of your marriage, I knew something was up. You were acting all quiet all the time, and often had some marks on you, at first, when I asked you the first few times, you refused to tell me, until that one day..."

_*Flashback*_

_We were at the back of a block of the university after classes, not a lot of people were there, so no one would really notice us talking. "Juvia, I know something is up, and I want to help you, if you don't say anything, I will just knock down your door and investigate!" _

_Juvia just broke down and cried into my arms, "Juvia begs you not to go to Juvia's house! Juvia will come clean with Gray! Lyon... has been drinking a lot lately, and beating Juvia, but don't worry! Juvia is strong! Juvia can handle it!" _

_Juvia then wiped her tears away and gave me a weak smile. I knotted my eyebrows together and calmed down and whispered while holding Juvia's slender arms in my hands, "Juvia, you can't just let Lyon get away with beating you and you doing nothing. I'm gonna contact the police, you should move in with Luc- damn, I forgot that she had moved in with Flamebrain, and who knows what they do in their apartment. How about this, you can move in with Meredy and Ultear, they have an extra room you can use, you still remember them right? Meredy is one of your friends, so I can contact her foster mother, Ultear, who is my sort of sister. The police will handle it, so you just need to pack some clothes, money and other necessities with you and go to this address." I wrote down Ultear and Meredy's address and then handed it to Juvia._

_"Thank you, Gray. Juvia is very thankful to you." I gave her a hug and murmured "I will help you escape from that bastard Lyon's torture." _

_Juvia left to go back and pack while I contacted the police, then I realized, Lyon might be at home now. **Shit, I'll go to the house while the police are on the way!** After making my report to the police, I rode my motorcycle to Juvia and Lyon's apartment and when I got there, all I heard were Juvia's shrieks and screams of pain and also Lyon's shouting of profanities and other incoherent words. _

_Fortunately, the police arrived shortly after my arrival and the police and I busted into the house to only see Juvia on the ground with scars on her body and Lyon's face flushed, I think he might've been drinking. The police cuffed Lyon immediately and I rushed to Juvia's side with one of the female officers and Juvia fainted. Juvia was then rushed to the hospital and luckily, she only had superficial scars and her life was not in danger. _

_When visitors were allowed, I quickly went in and saw that Juvia was already awake. "Juvia, I have come to see you, are you feeling alright?"_

_Juvia nodded weakly, obviously from just waking up and replied, "Juvia is fine, just a little muscle pain. Juvia wants to know what happened to Lyon."_

_"Well, Lyon has been arrested for marital and alcohol abuse and is sentenced to life in prison. What's more, he was found with illegal drugs and that's why he has such a heavy sentence. Oh, and I have contacted Meredy and Ultear, they went to your house and is packing your things and moving them to their house as we speak. So, when you are discharged, you will directly go to their house." I tucked Juvia's blanket closer to her, so that she would feel much warmer._

_"Okay, Juvia is fine with what Gray-sama says." Juvia beamed at me and I could only laugh, her expression turned into confusion. I replied chuckling, "Nothing, it's just that, it's been a long time since you've called me that, it just feels so nostalgic. As if e had returned to the days where we were in high school, the days that you would stalk me and constantly profess your love for me... But now, I think you wouldn't do those things anymore. Since you have lost your love for me and such."_

_"Yeah, when Juvia thinks about it, Juvia thinks that she was a bit childish and now, Juvia is much more mature and can handle things well. Other than the events that happened with Lyon, Juvia thinks that Juvia is a full grown adult now. Gray-sama, can Juvia still call you that?"_

_"Juvia, you can call me whatever you want, as long as you're content, besides, you are a patient, so the doctor said that I must respect your wishes, or else you will get too agitated and it will affect the rate of your recovery." I smiled and told Juvia to go to sleep._

_After a few days of being hospitalised, Juvia was discharged and then I drove her to Meredy and Ultear's place. Every one of our friends visited Juvia when she was on the sick bed and brought her so many gifts that my car trunk was going to burst! Anyways, Juvia settled in and stayed there for a few weeks before returning to the newly refurbished, by yours truly, home that is now solely hers._

_*Flashback End*_

"I remembered that when I helped you move your things back to your home, you were so surprised at the look of the apartment that you lived in, and told me that you loved it. When you gave me a hug, I felt your emotions and your warm body, it was so much that I was blushing like mad, of course you didn't know it, it would be so embarrassing for a person like me to do something so out of character." I went back to flashbacking one of the best moments in my life.

_*Flashback*_

_Slowly, through the days and months, I was falling and falling deeper in love with her, and I have made the decision to confess my love to Juvia. I had no idea how to confess and would want to make it as dramatic as possible, just wow her, and I know that it was very not like me to say or do that, but it was to impress her. And so, I consulted the most romantic person I knew- Mira. She was all about romance, when she was on her breaks, she would put together matchmaking plans for everyone she had 'shipped' and some of hr plans actually worked, like for Ash-for-brains and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy and weirdly, herself and Laxus Dreyar, her boyfriend turned husband. So, seeing that she has some experience with putting people together, I had hoped that she had something for me and hopefully, the plan she had for me was good._

_So, I went to Mira's place and asked her for some ideas and then she told me the most embarrassing but most possible thing that I would do, dancing and singing out a romantic song in public._

_I had planned to do that after my kidney treatment, I had already told Juvia about my condition and she has been coming with me to my sessions ever since. Anyways, I was going to perform to the song, 'Just the Way You are' by Bruno Mars. It had a line that really depicted a thing about Juvia- Her smile. I had been preparing for the confession for about a week or so now, Mira and Lisanna had agreed to help me by playing the music and filming the event for memory's sake, and for when I propose to her, of course._

_I just had lunch after my session and have become more energetic to perform. We were out on the street, luckily there was not much people, so, I wouldn't be as embarrassed when I confess. I had given the cue for Mira to play the music on her boombox somewhere near enough and for Lisanna to press the record button on her camera._

_When the music started, I had stopped walking and started to dance and look at Juvia, I could see the look on her face, she was surprised, I hope that it was surprise in a good way. When it was the last few lines,_

_..._

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_'Cuz you are amazing,_

_just the way you are._

_I huffed and panted, dancing for about three and a half minutes is not that easy, with different moves, I hate that Mira, well, not really, but she had choreographed the dance and it was SO difficult, but I did it anyways._

_"Juvia, your smile is what empowers me and your tears of sadness are what makes me down. I have always loved you, I thought that you be better off with a person who was healthy and was capable of making you happy. I know that this is a bit late, but, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" I was closing my eyes for my whole speech and was holding her hands._

_ And when I opened them, all I saw was Juvia smiling and tears falling down her face and saying this to me: "Yes...! Juvia has waited for this day for a long time. Juvia had never really loved Lyon. Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama!" I was shocked, yet, filled with a bubbling feeling and hugged the woman I loved and twirled her in the air and set her down, kissing her full on the lips, with her kissing back._

_*Flashback end*_

I smiled at the thought of one of my most cherished moments in my life. "Y'know Juvia? That day was one of the best days of my life. You had become my girlfriend and knowing that you have always loved me, really had brightened up my world. When I proposed, I had used a video of our best memories and with the music being the song I had performed, our song, and you said yes and on our wedding day, Lucy was the maid-of-honor and Natsu was my best man and I remembered the day Yuuki was born and... the day you left..." I had trailed off my sentence for I had remembered a painful memory.

"Remember Juvia? We the family of three were out shopping and then we were crossing the road. Yuuki had run and I had to accompany him, or else something might've happened. The green man sign was still there, but there was just a sports car, it just zoomed across. It was all in a flash, and I remembered that your last words were 'G-Gray-sama, live well, Juvia love you, Gray-sa...ma.' Then I felt for your heartbeat, Yuuki was crying and my bangs covered my eyes and then I felt your presence slowly leave us. I knew that it was an accident, and I didn't blame anyone. And before we even got married, you had given me one of your kidneys and I remembered that I said, 'Now, a part of you, is a part of me.' I remembered that a part of you was still in me and that you would still be in our hearts. I didn't cry, for I knew that you were with us, and it must've been your optimisticness and positivity that had changed and influenced me, to become a person who would live on smiling..." My heart had started to beat irregularly and my body started to feel pain then numb, _What is this? Am I having a heart attack? Is that why I'm feeling this? I know that I have hypertension, but I didn't think that i would leave this world this soon... Juvia, is that you?_

Slowly, I lost all feeling, and my heart had stopped and I left the world. Juvia, I'm here to be with you...

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, the ending must suck, right? Yeah, I know that I'm a terrible writer, don't mind me, I just have serious low self-esteem. I don't like to see good people dying, it's just cruel, so if you have shed tears over this story, I will be shedding tears of HAPPINESS! Why, 'Cuz it can touch the hearts of my readers! This is an advertisement, please read my other stories! If you have the time, that is. RnR, fav it, and Thank you once again for reading this! Ja-nee~!**


End file.
